Autobots Dark Recruits
by WilyMech
Summary: This is a sequel to Player and Puppets. Zeta Prime decides to do some unethical methods of recruiting. What if all the recruits for the Autobots were coerced into joining or even worse refomatted to join. It will deal with class systems. Who are the villians and the heroes, Orion Pax will have to find the answers about the Autobots but doing so may haunt him. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Mirage took things stride with same level of impassiveness that could rival Prowl's. He heard the news of being reformatted against his will of his former self well in a polite cool manner rival his former commander. Orion Pax knew despite all the news it would give the spy sense of freedom which he learn all Mirage's quirks in personality coding to know he did not take this well.

"Everything was a mirage." Spoke Mirage distantly. "Illusion for me play a role for the Senate decides or whoever happen to be my handlers."

Orion Pax look at the Spy as his spark lurched at the statement. "Mirage."

Mirage look up at the larger mech with his yellow optics. "It does not bother me about the Towers but having friends during this whole ordeal that an illusion?"

"No Mirage it was not. "

_Zeta Prime looks at the files on the Decepticon Registration Act which he ordered the top enforcer Ultra Magnus to bring them in for further questioning of terrorist activities. Two of the newest guards Splendor and Windbourne were registered under the act. It was sparkling play to have these recruits to just disappeared. Many of the Autobots who have emotional circuits over riding their logic centers say this is an unethical act. Zeta merely smiled fatherly at his subordinates and just to say he is looking out for his people. Zeta never killed the people he felt did not deserve to die. It was his idea to have the sparks of registered Decepticons to have a new life and new chance. It will be a life that will solely benefit the Autobots and Cybertronian society and it really does not matter the sparks are unwilling. _

_Zeta Prime even went so far to give the Splendor a new identity of that of Mirage. Mirage will become his spy in the Towers and to see if they are loyal to the Autobot cause. Zeta drinks fine Energon in dark smirk at the toast to the newest spy of the Autobot cause and his creation. _

"_It is time to pay my final words to Splendor." Smirk Zeta as he walked to the cells_

"_Zeta Prime." Spoke Splendor looking at the older mech with hope._

"_Greetings, Splendor." Smirk Zeta stroking the helm of his agent._

"_Why are you doing this?" Ask Splendor his optics widen in fear._

"_That you are non-violent traitor, Splendor." Answer Zeta in dark smirk. "I have special mission for traitors that registered under Decepticon Registration Act. They like yourself have chosen a path unwisely and I will make sure they return to rightful path."_

"_No paths are right when they take person free will away." _

"_Your skills are an exceptional." Spoke Zeta as his hand leaves Splendor's helm for the first time. "You see Splendor that the organizations I am creating will make much use out of you. Not to worry Splendor you will be reborn in finest and elite classes that Cybertron has to offer. My little pet, I will make sure you are well taken care of."_

"_I registered because I believe in the Senate will find a peaceful way to resolve the Autobot and Decepticon conflict."_

"_I am extremely grateful." Spoke Zeta in a chuckle_

"_Then why did you come, Zeta Prime?" Ask Splendor _

"_To say goodbye, Splendor." _

_Joors later_

_Mirage first online his optics for first time and fear snake it way through him from his spark. The large jet work on his systems and smiled reassuringly. Zeta Prime watches from a chair. _

"_How are feeling Mirage?" Ask Zeta in a concern smile._

"_Strange." Answer Mirage as the file circulated in his head. "I was in an accident my early memories seem to be sporadic."_

"_It will take time for those files resurface." Smiled Trepan _

"_If at all." Spoke Pharma _

"_Well I will take you home to the Towers, Mirage." Spoke Zeta Prime. "You work as a diplomat from the Towers and my office. I heard that you were in a transport accident and I came immediately. Senator Ratbat asked about you and he is deeply concern about you."_

_Mirage frown a bit realized he did not know Senator Ratbat and there is nothing in the files to refute this. There is a lingering doubt that came from his spark that Zeta Prime should not be trusted. _


	2. Chapter 2

Old Memories

In self-assessment quiz Solarflare did a personality score high intelligence but low with empathy and kept doing them until Hardhead cut him off from Earth human files. It was official he was bored and Mirage personal life is was like a soap opera. Solar Flare tried to talk to Garnak. To Solar Flare decided the green man is scientific interesting subject worthy of questions he long sought to ask an organic. Which result in go away jet in not ruder terms that surprise the jet. Perhaps the score on knowing how to relate to people well justified.

"Still studying yourself as a scientific oddity." Spoke Hardhead in his dry tone

"How will I learn anything?" Ask Solar Flare. "I am having problems understanding Mirage."

"Some things kid you cannot fix." Spoke Hardhead looking at the younger mech. "Your Spark is in right place. Mirage has to fix this himself."

"Unfortunately all my self-help books are saying the same thing." Sighed Solar Flare

"Eh stay away from those." Spoke Hardhead "I have a question for you."

"Yes."nodded Solar Flare

"You are aware you are reformatted from another bot?" Ask Hardhead

"Yes, I am aware." Answer Solar Flare

"We are curious how you feel about it?" Asked Orion Pax as he enter the area

"I was Registered under Decepticon Registration Act." Spoke Solar Flare looking at them both. "I live in out post with bunch of aliens who had very bad run in with Cybertronians. It didn't matter what the factions were Autobots and Decepticons they seem bring about bunch of destruction. It was freeing and confining at the same time."

"I don't understand how it can be both?" Ask Garnak

"I was free from the conflict that consumed our people on Cybertron." Spoke Solar Flare. "I was often judge as brutal mechanical being with little regard for life. Or even obsessed with destruction of the opposite factions and was even emotionless being. Which the feelings I possessed were repressed and hurt that was buried."

"Relearning what it means to be Cybertronian." Spoke Orion Pax

"I was in stasis for a long time…" Spoke Solar Flare. "I am not sure what I make of things. Mirage was there for me when I first come online. I was so happy when my optics on him."

"Yea during that time we became strangers." Spoke Hardhead

Speaking of Mirage made Orion Pax worry about the other mech and he decides to seek him out on the bridge. Mirage looks at Orion Pax sadly.

"You are thinking about Hound." Spoke Orion Pax creating an opening

"I envy him." Spoke Mirage "It is his ability to be free once but now it is he knows what is like to be free."

"You sent a missive to rejoin the Autobots." Spoke Orion Pax for a moment "I admit I was confused now I would like to understand."

"I was ordered to join the Autobots but now I want to do it on my own accord."

"What about Solarflare?" Ask Orion Pax

"It is funny he I think has decided." Answer Mirage. "The confidence he feels on his own was analyzed to point of nothing. He can be very methodical."

"I will like to have him as my science and general techie." Smiled Orion Pax

"Yeah his social skills are worse than mine." Spoke Mirage

"The Sunstreaker incident on the Lost Light."

Sunstreaker wanted to speak with Mirage about something happen awhile back when he betrayed the Autobots. Solarflare was basically running interference on the whole most likely did not know what happen on Earth but he did know his friend was hurt by the yellow mech. Solarflare knew Autobots were his allies and not fight them. Allies did not mean friends and it was rather harsh lesson to judge a mech other than the symbol of the faction he was wearing.

Sunstreaker inferred that Cybertronians breed by combining nanites through interfacing. It resulted in freaking Solarflare out and nearly shorted his processor out and having stern lecture from Ratchet on how Cybertronian reproduced. It also gave Sunstreaker a chance to speak to Mirage.

"One can say that." Smiled Mirage inwardly

"Has he told you of his decision?" Ask Orion Pax

"No not as of yet." Answered Mirage in bland tone. "Solar is worried about me and so he thinks his concerns are burdensome. He will tell me when he is ready"

"Hardhead is training him in hand to hand combat." Spoke Orion Pax

"He is not much a warrior." Spoke Mirage

Orion Pax looks at Mirage for a moment. "I want you to think about this Mirage you hated war and to join the Autobots."

"Why are you saying this sir?" ask Mirage startled

Orion Pax looks at the spy for long moment. It is perhaps more his feelings than Mirage's that are in conflict. Mirage world been nothing more of a cage gilded or otherwise from the very existence and it was one of Zeta created. Orion felt the guilt of hurting an innocent mech. Mirage wanted something but did he needs to know is why would this mech join the Autobots. Zeta made him into a slave to the Autobots it brought cold fury to Orion's own spark.

"Mirage, may I sit here?' ask Orion Pax

Mirage gave him a perceptive nod.

"The Autobots wrong you in the past." Spoke Orion Pax

"It is what I desired." Spoke Mirage. "No side in the war is perfect, Orion Pax. I look at the mechs on both sides some are good mechs but others are not so. With the Decepticons, Orion, they in fact betrayed the ideology that I found attractive. The equality of for all mechs and I knew some great people in the Autobot."

"The people are what makes the cause." Spoke Orion Pax

"Does that surprise you?" ask Mirage. "The causes always been determined by the sparks of people who are in them. I know some people with good sparks like you. Jazz he good person and wonderful commander yes Prowl ordered me to spy on him. I learn more about how to be a good person from Jazz when he killed that human. A lesser bot will feel no remorse for the short lived organic but they are sentient. I wanted to be more like Jazz and be a good person. There are good things about the Autobots I admire and I want to become a better person."

"Despite the reason that caused you to joined you really wanted to be an Autobot." Spoke Orion Pax "Zeta forced it on you, Mirage. I do not wish to do the same."

"Zeta betrayed the ideology of the Autobots and just as Megatron did for the Decepticons."

"I had not betrayed the Autobots?" asked Orion Pax

"This is your doubt not mine." Spoke Mirage take breath through the intakes. "You always wanted the people of Cybertron to be the best they can be. Stand on two feet as the humans say. You see the Autobots a great powerful force for justice and goodness. Zeta warped the dream of Autobots from being force for equality and justice. I want to be part of that. The Autobots are imperfect but they are far more true to vision they have of ethics."

"Mirage I gladly accept you as member of the Autobots now and before."


	3. First Time the Autobots Part 1

First Time the Autobot

Present Time

Mirage lay on his berth thinking about the first time as an Autobot. It was right before the Towers fell and Sentinal became his Master after Zeta passed. Mirage has very little sentiment for both Mechas as he pondered. Zeta as his frame shuddered at the memory of the late Prime.

"Your insides are twisted up." Spoke Hardhead looking at the former noble.

"Just the reasons in the past." Spoke Mirage

"Mirage." Spoke Hardhead with a frown. "Both those Primes were corrupt version what a leader should be. Orion feels that he is responsible fer what happen."

"He is not." Spoke Mirage

"When joined the Autobots?" Ask Hardhead

The later years of Nova was still Prime

Mirage sat in the transport looking at the dwindling Towers. The feelings were mixed he learn early on love and hate the Towers for what it meant. Zeta had him spying on the Tower Mechs to see where their loyalties lie. Mirage admire the beauty the art in the Towers and that in itself gave him small comfort but the social and gentile mechs he learn he could do without. Mirage regretted none he learned that Zeta never like him question or engage in conversation. It did not ease the loneliness in his spark.

Sunstreaker could infiltrate better than himself. Mirage observed the golden mech ability manipulate the Towers without a problem. Nova Prime to Mirage was very much like Zeta before him seeing the blue and white mech as a tool to be used. Nova made clear that early on that the spy is nothing more than a slave in his optics. Mirage learned that the electro-disrupter just made him invisible in other mechs optics and that he already invisible to some. Nova look at the smaller and lithe mech before him as he look up from his pad.

"Mirage." Spoke Nova in bland tone. "I am assigning you to be under the Enforcer Prowl and from now on you will be working in my Autobots to make sure no treachery is about within the ranks. It is different from the mission you had before. Although Prowl is your superior you will be watching Jazz as his operative. Jazz is being place in position that very sensitive. "

"Sir, you do not trust this Jazz?" Ask Mirage.

"The things that Jazz is dealing with can make or break this rebellion." Spoke Nova evenly. "The previous Prime is wise to create you as a tool and I would make it so that you be added as special operative. I need you keep an optics on the special ops."

Mirage look distinctly uncomfortable it is rare that a Prime would talk to him. Zeta told him in the earliest days at the Towers he was reformatted to perform as a spy for a past crime. In a way it is form of redemption for a life that Mirage has little recall. Mirage concluded that he must had been horrid mech like the rebel leader Megatron.

"We are here Mirage." Spoke Nova coolly.

Prowl looks at the two mechs in cool as he got up and saluted Nova Prime as Mirage impassively returns his gaze. Prowl read about the spy with mild interest and he did leave the Towers background to why a person like Mirage decide to join the Autobots. Tower mechs will further isolate the Blue and White mech in the end it serve a purpose.

"Mirage did Nova Prime explain what you are to do in this mission." Spoke Prowl without inflection of emotion.

"To watch Jazz." Spoke Mirage

Prowl nodded. "You will be placed in Special Ops as a trainee. Learn the basics of data gathering, hand to hand combat, and better at scouting the enemy. Also the file at the Towers says you are an excellent shot and good at moving with speed and stealth. Jazz is good teacher and excellent at the foremention areas. Since he is so skilled I need pair of optics on him. Jazz is currently looking for raw talent to molded into special ops that where you come in Mirage."

"You want me to keep an eye of this group of Special Ops." Spoke Mirage. "I understand Prowl."

Jazz look at the file that Prowl sent over about the recruit named Mirage. A Towerling, Jazz touch his helm and thought the problem is Prowl sending him over not that he is created with a silver sparkplug in his mouth. Sunstreaker gave him dirt on this towerling. Not well liked or trusted but has influence with a Prime so he is well connected. Mirage is also a lonely mech. Jazz will make full use of the weakness. Jazz something told him this mech is not what he seems to be. It is a feeling that the facts are not adding up and it something the leader of Special Ops learn to hate this intuition.

Mirage gave a soft rap on the door. Jazz let him in. Mirage is passive mech the first clue in his body language. Sunstreaker stated he like art and literature. A loner in nature but Jazz sensed it is not by choice and very young. Mirage may have a silver sparkplug in his mouth from the optics Jazz concluded his life has not been an easy one. Many will assume otherwise.

"Yer Mirage…." Spoke Jazz looking at the Blue and white mech. "Ah read yer file it really did not say much about ya. People will judge ya on being Towers and Prowl didna do ya any favors there. "

"It would be too much to ask for favors." Spoke Mirage politely.

"Fer some it is for some it ain't." Spoke Jazz in a friendly smile. "Prowler and ah go way back so I know ya here."

"I see." Spoke Mirage in stiff tone

"It ain't ya fault ya know." Spoke Jazz looking at the mech before him. "Mah guess that life didnae deal ya fair. Not much of decent breaks. It like we will be stuck together Raj."

Jazz did not miss the fear in the other optics. Mirage is in place where he did not know who to trust and is wary of other mechs. Towers did this to him. No, Jazz frown a bit, it was someone else not Prowler. Prowl you may do something decent after all by mistake of course. Jazz comm Hound to join them he very glad to have the green scout to be Mirage's new partner foresight is good thing.

Hound led the junior partner to their shared quarters. Mirage is as he remembered when the green mech spotted him watching the crystals. Towers were not kind to Mirage and he has strong preference to go unnoticed. Mirage seem to settle to uneasy recharge.

"Ya right Hound…" spoke Jazz in soft frown. "Mirage seems to be a lost spark. Ya know where he is originally from. Ah'm not liken tha Tower background."

"Are you going to help him?" Ask Hound

"Ah'm sucker for sparklings." Answer Jazz

Author Note: Mirage is been used as a spy by first Zeta than Nova. The two former Primes treated him more like a possession than a person. Jazz used both Sunstreaker who pretty much does not know the former Noble existence. The Nobles in this story sees Mirage as an outsider in their ranks and he is pretty much shunned by everyone in the Towers. Hound work as a gardener for Jazz to spy on the Nobles and spotted Mirage. By that time Mirage became skittish and untrusting of others.


End file.
